Wazzup Blowup
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Twilgiht and her friends pull a prank on Gilda. Remade from Annoying Orange. *One Shot*


This is another one shot copying a skit from Annoying Orange. I do not own Annoying Orange or any MLP characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Gilda is sitting at Cloudsdalle. She is writing a letter to someone. She talks out loud as she is writing.

"Yea, that's right. I need you to Protest Johnson's report. And get Tyler to send a letter pronto. This is an emergency, things are getting crazy where I am." She stops writing because she got a letter from someone.

She opens the letter and all it says is: "Wazzup? From, Twilight."

Gilda is confused. "Twilight?"  
Twilight sends her another message that says the same thing.

Gilda raises her voice a little. "Twilight?"

Twilight begins laughing.

Gilda now has her voice raised. "Twilight!"

She can hear Twilight laughing from Ponyville. Twilight is not far.

Gilda responds. "Twilight, I'm right here!"

Gilda face palms, takes a sigh, and talks to Twilight.

"Okay chump, you've got to stop sending me messages." Gilda explains.

Twilight starts talking instead of sending messages. "Why? I thought you were fly with that." Twilight laughs at her own pun.

Gilda does a fake laugh then says. "Not funny."

Gilda was sent another letter. "Okay, I've got to read this."

She opens it up. She says as she is opening it up. "You got Gilda"

Inside it says: "Wazzup? From Twilight."

Gilda looks at Twilight and says. "Knock it off!"

She hears Twilight laughing again.

Gilda looks at Twilight and tries explaining again. "Okay look, I am expecting a very important letter. I am the ear everypony wants to talk to…"

She gets cut off by another letter. She screams "Twilight!"

Twilight resembles. "It's not me."

Gilda gives Twilight a cold stare. "Oh, really?"

Twilight responds. "It's not."

Gilda rolls her eyes and says. "Fine."

She opens the letter up and her face gets red. Inside the letter it says: "Wazzup? From Spike."

Twilight sees Spike come around the corner.

"Stop!" Gilda screams, but they both continue to say Wazzup.

"Stop it!" Gilda screams again.

Twilight and Spike start laughing.

Gilda is talking to them in a firm voice. "I told you guys, I'm waiting for an important letter!"

Spike tries getting Gilda's attention. "Hey Super Hawk Face!"

Gilda looks at Spike weird. "The name is Gilda."

Spike ignores and continues to get her attention. "Hey Super Hawk Face!"

She screams. "That's not my name!"

Spike once again tries to get her attention using the same name. "Hey, hey Super Hawk Face!"

Gilda gives up trying to say her real name. "What?"

Spike answers. "I would solute you, but you're not as royal as a real Griffin!"

Spike and Twilight start laughing.

Gilda replies to Spike's joke. "That's not funny! That's just stupid! Why can't you just…"

She gets another letter. She lets out a grunt and opens the letter saying. "You got Gilda."

The letter this time says: "Wazzup? From, Rainbow Dash."

Gilda has her mouth dropped open. She replies. "Not you, too!"

All three of them say "Wazzup?"

Gilda screams out a cry of frustration.

Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash all start laughing.

Gilda screams. "Shut Up!"

They are still laughing.

Gilda asks them in anger. "What did I just tell you guys?"

Rainbow Dash answers. "You said don't send me letters, I feel foul."

All three of them laugh at Rainbow Dash's joke.

Gilda is confused. "I never said that!"

Spike responds. "I think you said this is way getting out of wing."

They all laugh at Spike's joke except for Gilda who is still not laughing.

Gilda looks at Spike. "Hey, watch it little munchkin dragon."

Twilight replies. "Hey! That's my little baby dragon!"

Spike also responds. "No, it's just Spike."

Gilda is tired of all of this. "Nopony cares, just shut up!"

Spike interrupts. "Hey! That's not nice!"

Gilda continues to talk. "Man, you idiots are making my feathers itch!"

She gets another letter. Gilda quickly starts talking. "Okay, okay. This could be it. None of you numskulls sent me a letter right now, did you?"

Twilight responds. "Nope."

Spike responds. "Nuh uh."

"Rainbow Dash responds. "Not me."

Gilda continues to talk. "Okay, cause if I open this letter and the letter says 'Wazzup?' I'm bringing a world pain on each and every one of you. Alright…"

She opens the letter and her face goes cold.

This time the letter says: "Wazzup? From, Everypony in Ponyville."

She hears the entire city cheering "Wazzup?"

"Wazzup?" Pinkie Pie says.

"Wazzup?" Applejack says.

"Wazzup?" Rarity says.

"Wazzup?" Fluttershy says.

"Wazzup?" Shining Armor says.

"Wazzup?" Cadance says.

"Wazzup?" Macintosh says.

"Wazzup?" Mayor Mare says.

Gilda begins to scream off the top of her lungs in complete frustration as more ponies begin to say the same word.

"Wazzup?" Granny Smith says.

"Wazzup?" Derpy says.

"Wazzup?" Vinyl Scratch says.

"Wazzup?" Applebloom says.

"Wazzup?" Scootaloo says.

"Wazzup?" Sweetie Belle says.

Gilda is now completely red in anger, still screaming.

"Wazzup?" Bon Bon says.

"Wazzup?" Breaburn says.

"Wazzup?" Caramel says.

"Wazzup?" Carrot Top says.

"Wazzup?" Cheerilee says.

"Wazzup?" Cranky Doodle says.

"Wazzup?" Daisy says.

"Wazzup?" Doctor Whoof says.

Gilda is still screaming. She turns the brightest red ever possible. She looks enraged now.

"Wazzup?" Firefly says.

"Wazzup?" Lily says.

"Wazzup?" Little Strongheart says.

"Wazzup?" Lyra says.

"Wazzup?" Megan says.

"Wazzup?" Mr. and Mrs. Cake say.

"Wazzup?" Nurse Redheart says.

"Wazzup?" Octavia says.

"Wazzup?" Rose says.

Gilda starts screaming words now. "SHUT UP!" They still continue.

"Wazzup?" Smart Cookie says.

"Wazzup?" Snails says.

"Wazzup?" Snips says.

"Wazzup?" Soarin says.

"Wazzup?" Spitfire says.

"Wazzup?" Zecora says.

Gilda finally has enough. She jumps out the nearest window and starts flying away.

Spike laughs and says. "See ya!"

Rainbow Dash says. "Wow. It looks like our prank took flight."

Everypony starts laughing.

Twilight says. "Yea, I didn't know she was part cat."

Everypony is confused.

Spike questions. "She was?"

Twilight nods her head. "Duh! It's obvious, she's a pussy."

Everypony starts laughing again.

Rarity says. "I adore cats."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna come in and Celestia says. "Well, I guess she just couldn't take a joke. She was just to chicken."

Everypony laughs with Princess Celestia.

THE END


End file.
